


(Not) A Glitch

by Chibi_Taan_89



Series: Pretty purrrfffeeect [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: (Dolls), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Tail Sex, robot cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu and Takanori share an apartment. they both have jobs, some less great then others and live a normal life. but when Yuu proposes to take his new 'job experiment' into the house and research on it, Takanori has quite an argument about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> YES! I Am..not dead.. *rofl*  
> nope... and I wanted to leave a little something I wrote today.. ugh...my eyes are bleeding ...  
> it's actually a CAT series... some with two chapter.. some with one.. some even more or not..  
> I will see xD  
> This fictions is being Beta's by my lovely RukiLoverTwinzie (Desi [Humiko] @humi_desi (twitter)) .... that I love soo much ;W; thank you babe for this. I will never forget this <33 *fills you with cookies and Ruki love* nyahhh<33333

Ruki found himself wondering... how did he end up in a situation like this?  
How was this cute little face staring at him from behind the couch, why was he so shy? And the most important thing... why was he fully naked with only one single little silver bell around his neck?  
How did this happen?  
   
*  
-No, Yuu...I don't want to go with you....I don't even know why I had to...-  
-Oh come on, Taka... it's not that big of a deal. All you have to do is be next to me. You know I hate to go alone even if it's work...-  
So Shiroyama Yuu did manage to convince little Matsumoto Takanori to go with him. He wasn't in the mood for going out and hanging with his roommate, but at the same time.. how can he say no to Yuu? He actually forced him outside of his working room and shoved him out of the house.  
The both of them were sharing an apartment, pretty small but enough for two. Shiroyama worked for a well built company that created a lot of new technology and video games for every age. The young black haired male was a big shot in the company. He was responsible for the creation/idealization of the ideas and projects the company had to offer. A lot of video games were created thanks to the young twenty five year old black haired employee. He was very creative and resourceful, making his job actually pretty fun and enjoyable, but on the other side was his roommate … A gloomy person, but still very imaginative in his job. He was only a mangaka but he already wrote and sold many novels as much as mangas for him to be pretty popular in this circle.  
He wasn't very proud of his particular job, Takanori wanted to be a Fashion Designer but never had the money to actually study for that. When the manga business began to bloom, he waited for the best opportunity to start his course.. ending up.. not doing it.  
It was a hard blow for Takanori and Yuu wanted to make him feel better because of that. They have known each other for many years and have grown fond of the little companion in adventures.  
Yuu usually helped with the deadlines since in his own circle of work, deadlines had to be respected, and knowing Takanori's extreme tardiness Yuu had no choice but to help out. And so, now it was Takanori's time to help him out.  
-Yuu, please can't we just...-  
-We are heeeeere~  
Yuu was so happy when he opened the door of the shop they were about to enter. It was a pretty dark shop and Takanori wasn't even sure what type of shop it was. Yuu never did mention it. He only said he wanted Takanori to go with him for company..  
-What..is this?-  
He looked at the shop and noticed.. a lot of dolls. 'Human dolls', to be exact.  
Ok, so having this around the city wasn't so abnormal. These type of dolls have come out on the market for years now. Each and every one had a different capacity, some were girly, some were just shy, some very kinky and some of them were just used for sex. The other types of dolls were the 'maid' type. The one that usually only cleaned around when people didn't have the time to do it themselves.  
He needed one of those. Takanori laughed at the thought of having a maid girl walk around the house and cute and pretty, not a care in the world and bending down with no shame while he worked at his manga and at her...  
He was soon brought back to reality as Yuu waved his hand in front of him, smiling widely.  
-Nee Taka, thinking about something nice? Well, think no more... I have a solution for your problems..-  
After that he only took his roommate’s hand and dragged him to the end of the shop where a dark haired male sat on his chair behind a huge desk, reading a magazine.  
Another girl came close to him and handed him a piece of paper and coffee. The black haired male took the coffee and paper, smiling back at her.  
-Excuse me.. I am here for work, I am Shoriyama Yuu.. They told me you have a new model?-  
Yuu shoved the black haired male his working card with his name and working company on it, and retreated it soon after the dark haired looked at it and nodded.  
-Yes, they said you would come, great. It's in the back.-  
Raising his head, the black haired looked over at Takanori and then at Yuu. Takanori noticed the unwanted stare at him but didn't know what to answer. Yuu then took the word.  
-He is with me~ I asked him to come, please don't be bothered by it.. If he can't go behind he can just wait for me here..-  
-Yes, if you don't mind.. Could he wait here?-  
-Uh...S.sure.. ok....-  
Takanori gave him the 'you owe me' look and turned around, looking at the dolls that were all over the shop. Yuu bowed his head in defeat and followed the dark haired male behind the door that was right behind his desk.  
Takanori was already annoyed with the situation he was in. He only wanted to come with Yuu because he basically forced it on him and now he had to wait... This was surely not his day.  
He looked over at the dolls, all of them mostly female. There were a few male ones, but compared to the girl dolls the males looked like they were brought here by mistake.  
Takanoti noticed the 'maid' ones and couldn't take this chance to take a glimpse at them. Their skin was perfect... He touched one of the dolls to have the feeling of touching one, noticing the skin was almost real. Like touching a real human.  
Amazing.  
Surely amazing. Whoever made them knew what they were doing. He looked down and noticed the price on the dolls, immediately removing his sight from it.  
WAY.TOO.MUCH!  
Turning around, Takanori accidentally bumped into one of the dolls, making it fall down.  
Oh shit.  
It didn't break, right?  
He didn't have that kind of money, job or no job. He just couldn't afford it...  
Kneeling in front of the doll, Takanori slowly raised it back up, making sure to put it in the same position as before. He wasn't sure if the pose was right, but she was sitting on the little round chair with her hands on her knees. This will have to do.  
-Damn it.. Stay still...-  
He was struggling to keep her seated while her body kept falling backwards, when he finally noticed she was attached to a little stick in the back. He finally managed to keep her in place when he noticed a small opening behind the doll.  
Ok, this was surely not another room for customers, right? He wasn't allowed there... right?  
Why was he such a curious mouse? He heard a strange noise that sounded like struggling.  
He had to peek. Just a single peek.  
Slowly removing the curtain from the door, he noticed the light and a staircase, deciding to follow the source of noises that came from downstairs.  
Just a few stairs and he finally reached the bottom, mouth gaping at the sight. There were several male dolls on the table, some of them were merely broken or just getting fixed. But there was nobody there. No human, that is. His eyes flew over to another make doll that was locked inside a strange container made of glass. He was standing on his feet all by himself, hands reaching and touching the glass. His eyes were closed, looking like he was sleeping. Most of the dolls had their eyes open, waiting for their master to activate them by vocal command, at least that was what Takanori knew about the dolls.  
This one, apart from the eyes, was different; it had two cat ears on his head and a cat tail behind his body, probably plugged in above his ass. This made Takanori chuckle. What on earth is this? A cat doll? Male? Seriously?  
Who would want one of those?  
He got close to the glass, still smirking, noticing every inch of the doll. He was completely naked, maybe he's going to be fixed or just dumped. Dolls on sale were always dressed, so this one was surely not for sale... Or rather, maybe it was a special order from maybe some old perverted fart, that had a kink for cats?  
Who knows.  
While observing the Cat Doll, Takanori explored the neck. It had a small silver bell tightened around his neck, making him look quite cute. Adorable...  
His eyes moved over to the face of 'the sleeping beauty' and observed his eyes and hair carefully. So many details on the face, he looked so real.. So much.. Alive..  
He fell back in shock when the doll suddenly opened its eyes and looked directly at him. He started screaming loudly, unable to move from the shock. The doll was banging on the glass, struggling with all his force to get out. Their eyes were now glued to each other, making Takanori even more afraid. Was the doll seriously alive? Was he really looking at him? How? He didn't even touch it, didn’t activate it... How was this possible?  
-Excuse me. What are you doing here?-  
He was shocked when he heard a male voice from behind him. He turned around fast, noticing Yuu and the black haired from before staring at him. Yuu looked quite concerned about it, while the other male beside him was quite furious.  
-This is a restricted area! May I ask what you are doing here?-  
-I.. I am sorry.. I heard noise and... and...-  
-Takanori, can you get up?-  
Yuu came close to him, helping him get on his feet, slowly whispering:  
-You are in trouble-  
Takanori knew that already. He didn't have to say it..  
-This is a private room. I am sorry, you have to leave...-  
-T..the doll is...-  
-It's broken...-  
The dark haired walked past Takanori, who was on his feet now and reached for the doll in the glass, tapping at it for a second. The doll seemed like it hissed back at him, by the way he moved his mouth and retreated backwards, looking angry and scared at the same time.  
-This is a prototype... It's......defective. But enough of this, you shouldn't even be here, leave now...-  
After that Takanori only nodded and went upstairs with Yuu, one last peek at the doll that was curled up in a ball, while sitting on the ground, tail between his knees, looking back at him. He looked so... Scared and alone right now.  
That stare made a shiver run down Takanori's spine, but he was in too much trouble to worry about the doll right now.  
-I hope you have a good excuse...-  
-He didn't do it on purpose...-  
Yuu tried to calm the situation down and Takanori was truly sorry for what he did, but the black haired male didn't seem like he cared about excuses.  
After a few debuts and arguments, the dark haired male finally calmed down.  
-Sure.. ok. It was an accident. Let's leave it at that. But I need to know...That you will never.. ever talk about what you saw.. It's my working place and I don't need people knowing about bugs of my dolls. Bad publicity runs faster than a disease...-  
-Thank you, Kai.. I am grateful..-  
-Kai?-  
The dark haired looked confused when Takanori called his name.  
-The 'Kai'? The one that prototyped the first ever doll created...? That 'Kai'?-  
-Yes...Who did you think I was..? The milk man?-  
Yuu laughed a bit at that while Takanori only blushed. He never saw Kai's face on any magazine. He wasn't even sure that anybody knew his face. So seeing him now, in person, was surely something shocking to him.  
-My boss told me to get a prototype of the new 'Cat model' and test it out.. So I came here as requested-  
-Wait...huh?-  
And that is how it all began....  
   
*  
Takanori was looking at the new 'toy' Yuu brought in and was more than shocked when he noticed the boy with honey-blonde hair was naked, sitting in the corner of the room. He was too confused now to say anything, nor was he concentrated on working either. The doll was always looking at him.. His gaze creeped him out.  
-Yuu... Can... Can you tell your doll... to..Stop looking at me..? He is creepy-  
-Uh...Takanori I would.. But you know Uruha doesn't listen to me...-  
Yuu was finishing his work for the day, nose stuck in all the paperwork he had to deliver to the company, not actually looking towards Takanori. The smaller roommate was disturbed by that answer. It was his doll. His experiment. HE gave him the name. He wanted one.. Why wouldn't it listen to him?  
-I still don't get it.. What research are you doing? He is just.. Sitting there... Can't you at least... Dress him?-  
-Uruha gets undressed on his own. No use....-  
-Yuuuu!!!-  
Takanori groaned. This was getting frustrating. Uruha finally moved a bit and got up on his feet carefully, with feline movements, attempting to make himself noticeable to Takanori that has his eyes closed from frustration.  
He reached the desk Takanori was now working on and leaned on the same desk, spreading all of the art pages on the floor while he leaned on the desk and looked at Takanori. The brown haired artist opened his eyes, hearing a weird sound of paper and pencils being thrown on the floor, only to see a naked Cat Human toy naked on his desk, looking back at him.  
-The....Fuck..Y..Yuu? Is this normal?-  
Yuu didn't even flinch, only waved his hand in approval.  
-I...I think he needs attention..Y..Yuu?-  
Takanori tried to move away from the Cat Doll, but the doll followed his movements, getting down from the desk and attempting to jump into Takanori's lap.  
-G..get off... And get dressed...-  
Takanori jumped out of his heat as soon as the Cat doll reached him, making him fall back on the floor, finally reaching Yuu's attention.  
-T..Takanori.. I know you are not satisfied with the new Doll around the house.. But can you at least try not to kill him?-  
-C..can I kill a doll? Can I?-  
That wasn't even a question.  
-Taka...-  
-Sorry..sorry.. But he is so clingyyy... Yuu!! He keeps getting on my stuff.. In my bed... In the fucking bathroom!!! I mean seriously...!!-  
-Taka...this is the first experiment with feline DNA in a doll.. Of course he does those things. He is... 50% cat..remember? I explained it to you when we took him in...-  
-....But you didn't ask me...-  
-Taka...-  
The dark haired was seriously getting mad now. The smaller roommate wasn't understanding this situation. He had to keep the cat doll for now so he could tell the progress of this whole new generation of dolls. It was just an experiment and Takanori was being a child now. As usual....  
-I will get him back to Kai if the results are bad...-  
-...And if they are good?-  
The cat doll, named Uruha, scratched his ears with his hand and leaned it against his lips, licking his palm while Takanori stared at it a bit shocked by that.  
-If... you are not happy with this.. After the experiment is over... I will take it back..Ok?-  
-Deal!-  
He said raising his hand to Yuu, who was skeptic whether to shake it or not. If he didn't shake it, Takanori would get really pissed off. And he didn't want to argue with his roommate, who after a little hesitation finally reached out for his hand, shaking it slightly.  
-Ok...deal... but only..ONLY if you are not happy after the experiment is over.-  
-Pfft...sure, whatever... Just get rid of it after...tsk..-  
He decided to end the work for today, it was no use to actually continue, and looked one more time at the doll that seemed like it was staring right through him and walked past his bedroom door.  
He locked the door this time, so the cat couldn't come in, and leaned on the bed, tired from the day.  
He hadn't quite finished his manuscript. The story wasn't processing either, and he still had to contact the Editor for the final check on the story. Only then could he finally start with the drawing and finishing touches. But the cat kept messing with his work. It was bothersome.  
He closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep even if he wasn't in pajamas, but every time he closed his eyes, dark firm eyes looked at him.  
He remembered that face... Those cute ears... The little bell around his neck..And that scared face he had. The kitten in the glass was frightened... And needed help.. And Takanori only left. He left to help Yuu bring home that.... that animal.  
Maybe Yuu should experiment on the other cat. He was a cat too right? Why was he defective?  
He didn't quite understand it.  
   
***  
   
Takanori was eating his breakfast, when he noticed the cat looking at him with an intense gaze. It was starting to piss him off.  
Yuu had to leave the house early and Takanori was stuck with the cat all by himself. Lucky him...  
He didn't want to spend the rest of the day taking care of this... defective, not so attractive, cat. Yuu said he was 'doll' like...A beauty or rare existence.. Yeah, for him maybe.  
Takanori had his eyes on other types of beauty...  
The cat...  
He remembered again...Damn was this chasing him.. Why was he thinking about it so much? It's abnormal.  
He finally finished his breakfast and prepared to go outside, the cat wanting to go out with him.  
-Ooh no you don't.. Yuu said you can't get out of the house.. And surely not naked.. Get fucking dressed. What if people come? What would they think of me? Oh God I don't want to think about it....-  
Uruha leaned down on his knees and started playing with his purse while wagging his tail in satisfaction. Uruha started purring, making Takanori quite confused. Why was he purring...  
he blushed a bit at the idea of the honey blonde sitting on his lap, purring like a tamed pet, still naked. He had to bump against the door only to think about something else...  
He reached his hand under Uruha's throat, scratching it a bit, earning more pleasurable sounds from the other.  
-Ah.. I am winning you over...-  
After that, the smaller male felt intense pain on his hand, noticing Uruha just bit him and stormed outside of the hallway hiding in Yuu's room.  
-T..the fuck?! YOU DAMN CAT! Aaaahh..it hurts...-  
He looked at the teeth mark on his hand and cursed under his breath, not wanting to actually burst in anger. He was truly a cat, no contradictions to that.  
He finally went outside of the house, locking the door and just walking past some cute gift shops and clothes stores. Shopping helped him get some ideas straight... So maybe he will finally finish the story and call the editor...  
Before he realized it.. He was standing in front of the shop where they got Uruha... Kai's work place...  
He gulped. Was it a good idea?  
Why did his legs push him here?  
Should he walk in?  
Maybe... Just maybe.  
Ask about.. the cat...?  
Well... the Devil already took the joke away so, why not? On the worst case scenario, he will be thrown out of the shop. Nah...nothing different from Yuu throwing him out of the house....  
So he entered the shop.  
Inside, behind the desk was a red head girl wearing a Gothic Lolita dress and a smile that could mesmerize anybody.  
-Can I help you?-  
-Uh.. I .. I am looking for Kai..-san?-  
-Kai-sama is busy...-  
Sama? Takanori was taken aback by that title but didn't bother with it.  
-Can't I speak with him? For a minute?-  
-He is working on a new brother. So I think it will be impossible to talk to him...-  
-Brother? You mean... you are a doll too?-  
-Yes, mister, I am.-  
She only smiled, not giving any other answer. Takanori wasn't sure what to think about it.  
-Err..-  
-Misaka~ you can go, I am done...-  
Kai's voice broke the silence while he entered the shop, looking straight at Takanori.  
-We meet again, how nice-  
-Kai-..san... I wanted to ask you about.. something...-  
-Is the doll working ok? How is the experiment, usually Yuu contacts me if something is wrong, I am surprised you are here-  
Kai gave the young Lolita his handkerchief and waved her to leave, making her go away, leaving the two of them alone.  
-Well, it's a bit...disturbing.. He is acting like a fucking cat. But that is not...-  
-He is a cat after all. This was the idea.. Create a doll that had the same characteristics of a cat... wasn't it?.-  
-Y...yeah but I...-  
-I don't find it strange for him to act like a cat...-  
-Y...yes I know.. well...-  
-And besides.. only Yuu can bring him back with a whole paperwork to why he didn't suck.....-  
-I WANT TO SEE THE BLONDE CAT!-  
Takanori interrupted Kai by screaming out loud while Kai backed away a bit shocked by this sudden yell.  
-E..excuse me?-  
-I..sorry... I just...-  
-I told you...there is nothing down there.. Please leave now..-  
-Wait, Kai.. I need... I want to know about it... I... feel like...-  
-Do I need to call security?-  
-Just listen for a bit...-  
Kai was slowly running out of patience, he decided that Takanori had to leave and leaned against his desk pressing the button underneath it, calling for security.  
-I feel somehow.. I need to see him again.. I want to know why is he defective... He looked so defenseless...-  
-You are out of here...The doll will be destroyed anytime soon so don't concern yourself about it...-  
He turned around, not wanting to listen to the other whine and scream, security finally coming in the shop. Takanori couldn't believe it. The doll was about to be destroyed... He wanted to destroy such an amazing piece of art?  
-Please, just.. for a God blasting minute stop!-  
He struggled against the security but was pushed hard against the desk, while one of them held him firmly against the cold wood beneath him.  
-I...I want to take him....-  
Kai paused at that. He turned around, looking at the two security guards taking Takanori out of the shop.  
-Stop....stop. Let him go...for now....-  
The two weren't sure why their boss wanted to, but decided to listen to his order and release Takanori that rubbed his wrist and walked back to Kai.  
-I want to take him, I will take him...-  
-You do realize this doll was taken back so many times I was mostly sued because of him?-  
-W..why..tell me why?-  
-.....I will tell you, but on one condition...-  
-Anything...!-  
-You will have to take him, no second thoughts!-  
Takanori gulped.  
   
*  
   
Yuu gulped at the sight of a blonde Cat eared doll sitting on the couch next to Takanori. Uruha was on the floor sitting as usual, but this time his stare was more aggressive. He was being possessive of his territory. And the other blonde was in it.  
-What...the Hell...did....you …...do?-  
-I....can't...explain it....-  
He scratched his head, avoiding Yuu's mad stare while he reached in furious pace the other on the couch.  
-W..we..I can't... two? W..where did you?-  
-At Kai's shop...-  
-What?-  
-I...got him from Kai's shop...-  
-H..how much?-  
-Free of charge...-  
Well, that was a relief... At least a little good news.  
-You know cats get aggressive and territorial when another.. male.. cat is in their own house?-  
-I know.. a little.. but I don't care. I don't like Uruha so.. Akira will be my pet...-  
-Akira...-  
-It's the name on the collar, see? He came with this name already, so why change it?-  
-Oh, Taka...This is so heavy... I need to process it better.. make some coffee will you?-  
Takanori nodded and stood up from the couch, Akira's gaze following. Uruha kept his eyes on Akira the whole time, not moving for a second, not even then Takanori popped the cover of the coffee jar and sipped it inside the boiling water.  
-Why would you want.. A new cat? Taka.. I thought you didn't like Uruha...-  
-Yes...but Akira looks way more.. Ya know... friendly...-  
-I'm not sure...-  
-Kai wanted to.. destroy Akira...-  
He whispered, not actually sure if Akira understood it..He just didn't want the other to hear him.  
-What?-  
-Kai said he was a glitch. That he is aggressive... and I don't think he is... I think he is a nice.. sweet little..-  
Crash..  
Fssst---  
Ghhhhhhhh!  
They both turned around to see Akira on the couch scratching the soft material underneath him while Uruha hissed back at him, now on all fours, wanting to fight him.  
-S..stop it Uruha...-  
Yuu clapped his hands, distracting Uruha for a bit, making him back away and rub against Takanori's leg.  
Akira growled back at Uruha, jumping from the couch and attacking Uruha directly in the face. Uruha fell backwards, hissing back when Akira nuzzled against Takanori's leg. His skin rubbing against his bare leg made Takanori blush a bit. Yuu stood up from the chair and looked at Akira, then Uruha. He walked past the blonde cat and hugged Uruha, making him purr in response.  
-You... I don't think it's a good idea.. They will fight all the time...-  
-I can tame him...-  
-Tsk...more to say.. He is taming you....-  
-You will see... we’ll keep him if I tame him!-  
-Wait waait, what about Uruha? The deal, remember? In that case, I get to keep him too...-  
-Urgh..damn I forgot.. Yeah..Sure ,ok. You keep your cat.. and I keep mine...-  
-If you tame him...NOT to attack Uruha.. yes. Sure why not?-  
-Shake on it?-  
-Shake on it!-  
They both shaked hands and agreed, but before Takanori could say something, Akira bit his leg and eloped inside the bathroom, leaving a screaming Takanori, cursing under his chin and throwing slippers at the bathroom.  
This was sure a handful for him.


	2. Bounding Methods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Hereruha.. <3 so she feels better a bit and I hope it cheers her up.  
> it's a bit rushed I know but there will be a fast update hopefully tomorrow already please be patient xD it's just to late at night and I need to sleep lol  
> for now enjoy the sexy part ;'))  
> Warning BLOW JOB lol and Violent scenes...

Akira the cat...  
That was what Takanori usually called him... or rather 'Aki Cat'... was a possessive, cat like, hungry and cuddling, little demon.  
Takanori almost regretted saving him.  
He made a mistake....  
He knew it...  
But even if Akira was a demon, even if Akira did break all the vases in the house... ruined the furniture... scattered all his manga papers over the floor … clogged the toilet... many times, and marked Takanori's bed as his own...even then did Takanori love him.  
He wasn't fond of Uruha. Akira and Uruha kept fighting all the time and each and every time Akira scratched Uruha really bad with his sharp nail, making the other retreat to Yuu's room. Now that Akira was in the house, Uruha was common to use Yuu's room as a safety territory. Akira never went inside Yuu's room, maybe because he wanted to leave Uruha that little space he had left, or just because he didn't care about the other.  
He was really hard to understand. But one thing was certain. Akira was fond of Takanori way too much.  
He followed him like a shadow. Practically obsessed with the younger mangaka. Takanori was aware that he was the one that saved him and maybe Akira had a code of honor on his side, but... this was ridiculous.  
He wanted to follow the younger mangaka out of the house every time Takanori wanted to go out, making his time alone really difficult.  
One time Takanori scolded Aki Cat for following him outside the apartment and in the hallway, just to find himself bitten and hissed at for the billionth time.  
Takanori's patience was growing thin...and so was Yuu's....  
-Taka....-  
He knew that voice... Yuu was working on his project now, not actually facing the younger mangaka but still speaking to him, back turned.  
-We need to discuss about...-  
-Aah oh my.. I left the coffee in the kitchen, going to get it... Excuse me..-  
He got up from his chair and ran fast into the kitchen, not letting the other finish his sentence. Yuu was looking at him with the corner of his eyes, not wanting to say anything just yet.  
Takanori closed the door to the kitchen and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down the wooden door, sighing.  
-Ah..I know Yuu... I know...-  
His eyes were closed now, but he could hear a certain purr near him, when he finally opened them there was Akira, staring right at him.  
Their faces were really close to each other, and if Takanori wasn't imagining things, he would have sworn Akira tried to kiss him. But he was just a doll.. a cat doll. What did they know about kissing?  
When Takanori tried to speak, Akira's face leaned closer to his and smooched him immediately.  
Takanori was speechless. His eyes flew open at the contact the Cat just gave him and remained paralyzed with shock.  
Akira purred into the kiss and licked his lips sensually, making Takanori flush even more. What was he doing? What in Gods Name was this cat doing?  
Takanori pushed roughly on Akira's shoulders and threw him on the ground in front of him. This cat has gone mad.  
-W..what are you? Are you nuts? Akira, what has gotten into you...-  
Akira's face was more than confused, he didn't understand his master’s reaction to this and approached him again with slow cat motions. On all fours, Akira walked next to Takanori sitting in front of him, Takanori hiding his mouth from the other with his hands.  
-Please don't...You are going nuts...It's a glitch isn't it? Kai warned me about you...-  
The sole word 'glitch' made Akira jump back in anger. He hissed at Takanori that observed his cat with curious eyes.  
-Akira...?-  
He hissed again, backing away, leaning against the kitchen table. Takanori slowly rose up on his feet and kneeled near Akira, reassuring the cat that there was no danger in the kitchen.  
-Come on, Akira...I didn't mean it..I just... you shocked me.. come here Kitty...come..-  
Akira hissed and scratched Takanori's hand slightly, making him bleed from the now fresh wound. Takanori jumped back at that and licked the wound on his wrist, Akira looking at him. When Takanori wanted to speak, the door suddenly flew open and Akira reached out only to run away from the kitchen and past Yuu that now stood on the doorway, looking at his roommate.  
-Everything alright, Taka?-  
-I...I think I broke.. Akira....-  
   
****  
-What do you mean.. you broke him?-  
Kai was looking at Takanori with fearsome eyes, while the younger one kept looking at his feet, not wanting to answer that question.  
-Takanori?-  
-I called him a glitch.. And he hissed at me....-  
-Why would you call him a glitch? Didn't you say... you could fix him?-  
Kai's grin got wider now, observing the smaller boy in front of him. A maid doll came in the office where the two of them were discussing, the same one Takanori wasn't allowed the first time he came, and brought them both coffee.  
-Thank you, Miki, you can leave us now...-  
-Yes, Master...-  
-You have many maid dolls with you. Last time it was another one...-  
-Yes. But the ones that serve me are mostly the first models I ever created... so there are few of them-  
-Oh...-  
Again silence fell between the two of them, until Kai broke the silence.  
-If you won't explain yourself to me, there is no point in you wasting my time..you know that?-  
-Y..yes...sorry about that...-  
-Well?-  
He gulped...how could he explain to Kai that the doll deliberately kissed him in the middle of the day and out of the blue?  
-What did he do?-  
-He... well he is being reckless.. breaking stuff... and following me around...-  
-I told you he was a problem.. you still wanted it. That was our condition...Do you remember what we agreed on, Taka?-  
How could he forget?  
Kai asked him to take Akira and analyze his process, while the other stays at his house. For ever. No return possible. If he ever returned Akira to him again, he would be destroyed. For good.  
-Akira is not that bad...I got fond of him...but....-  
His words got stuck in his throat and he couldn't speak anymore. Kai was looking at him, his hand on the table holding his chin. He was curious to what Takanori was talking about and decided that maybe he will help the little mangaka out.  
He removed his hand from the table and opened a drawer to pull out a whole folder and throw it in front of Takanori.  
The mangaka observed the pieces of paper on the table and then at Kai. He was confused. What did Kai want?  
-I want to help you out a bit... just so you know... we are not friends now.-  
Takanori grabbed the papers on the table and opened the folder, only to reveal a lot of names and update statuses of Akira.  
Wow, so many manes... And so many people...  
-Who...?-  
-They were all owners of Akira... Most of them big rich people...That got fed up with him.. because he was boring... and some of them are just...random people that like kinky …. stuff...I guess? I don't judge it..it's their life.-  
Kai rolled his eyes and smiled back, noticing Takanori's confused face.  
-There are so many...-  
-Like I said. Many just god fed up... Akira is.. an old model..that means...he is an old version and the new models are..well..quite new and advanced..don't you think? Akira knows no new tricks.. can't update to new things and programs.. and his sex experience...-  
-S...sex exp....erien...ce?-  
-Oh, you didn't know?-  
Now it was Kai's moment to look shocked at Takanori. The smaller mangaka didn't know that Akira was actually a sex toy.. or rather..a sex kink cat....  
-Oh... maybe I did forget that part but... I would have thought that..he already put a move on you and.....-  
His head rose up and noticed a slight pink blush on the other’s cheeks and understood immediately.  
-Ooh..so that is the issue here...you thought he had a glitch because..what? He assaulted you? Weell...-  
He smiled, almost cracking up a loud laugh, but kept it inside of him so as to not to make Takanori even more uncomfortable.  
-...I hope it was good. People used to say Akira is.. an animal..if you know what I mean...-  
Takanori bit his lips trying not to scream at the other while he kept talking about Akira like some sort of filthy animal.. or worse....  
-.... They used to pay good prices for him. They returned him to me mostly broken.. in really bad shape.. he once had a mark of beating. I guess he was disobedient?-  
The mangaka's hands shook and tore apart a little bit of paper from the folder, leaving them on the table to not damage them too much. His temper was growing thicker and thicker by the minute.  
-I just don't know what people did to him.... but once they said that... even when he was turned off.. he kept getting activated... it's like he didn't want to get shut down...-  
Just like the first time they met. Akira was shut down and when Takanori looked up at him he was activated all by himself. It all makes sense now. Even the frightened look he gave Takanori when their eyes met.  
-When the last owner of Akira told me he rose a hand on him and tried to attack him, I had no other choice but to lock him down in the basement. Then you found him...-  
-Akira is just scared..-  
-Sooo ~ now you know! Akira is just...broken...!-  
That was it. Takanori didn't want to listen to this anymore. He really didn't want to listen to this man insulting his Akira...  
Takanori rose on his feet, slamming his fist on the table making, Kai look up at him.  
-He is not broken! Don't you dare say that! Akira is just scared...-  
-Takanori... Akira is a doll... he has no emotions... he can't feel.. if he fucked you in the ass he would do it with no emotions..! Grow up!-  
Now it was Kai's moment to get mad, but Takanori brushed it off, taking his coat and turning around.  
-Just so you know, he didn't fuck me in the ass... like you said. He isn't like that. He would never do...-  
-...Just wait.. time will tell you what Akira does... believe me. You are not the first in line for his pants... heh...-  
-You are sick...uh...-  
With that, he turned around in a hurry and left Kai's office in a rush, the doll maid in the hallway offered Takanori some biscuits, but the mangaka ignored her and passed right beside her.  
When he was finally out of Kai's shop, he noticed the weather changing and had to run fast for the train, not to get caught in the possible storm ahead, but before that...he had to think about what he just did.  
Not only did he stand up to Kai and left the shop with his head held high.. but he just called Akira .. his.  
His Akira...  
That sounded... Quite nice, actually...  
   
****  
   
When he finally reached the apartment, Yuu greeted him with a cup of hot chocolate and a warm smile. Uruha was sleeping on the couch and Akira was.. nowhere to be seen.  
-Nee..Yuu? Where is Aki Cat?-  
-Akira? He didn't come out of the bathroom this whole time... I thought you grounded him.. or just tamed him...?-  
-No I didn't..it's because of earlier right? I knew it... ah...wait let me go get him..-  
-Aah..but..Uruha is sleeping so nicely...can't he stay there..for a little bit longer...-  
-Yuu...if I didn't know any better I would say you liked Uruha-  
Yuu didn't respond to that, only turned around in a hurry to sit back on his work desk. Strange. Yuu never acted like that.  
Takanori opened the door to the bathroom and looked at a sleepy Akira in the bathtub. He was so cute when he was asleep.  
Takanori reached the bathtub and patted Akira's head gently, earning slight satisfied purring from the other. Akira was still asleep, but his body reacted to Takanori’s touch.  
When he finally opened up his eyes, Akira looked directly at Takanori and hissed at him, the mangaka earning another scratch from Akira.  
-S..stop please... I am sorry. I didn't mean to call you a glitch...-  
Akira's furious eyes explored Takanori's body and when he noticed that the mangaka was feeling guilty, he loosened up his defense and stopped hissing at him.  
-Akira... please..forgive me..I didn't mean to call you that.. I know what happened to you and.. well... I will not make the same mistakes as your old masters.. I promise...ok?-  
He reached his hand out to meet with Akira's chin, but the other still didn't feel comfy with him.  
Takanori took the message and rose on his feet, leaving the Doll alone. He needed time, and that was normal. Takanori did betray him in a way, so the least he could do is just give him time.  
-I will leave you alone for now..but if you want.. you can still come in my room.. neh?-  
After that the mangaka left the bathroom, joining Yuu and Uruha in the living room.  
A few minutes went by and Akira was still in the bathroom. Takanori knew that the other will probably stay there the whole night, he didn't have the will power to actually be awake for the other to come out, so he decided to hit the sack. Yuu was on the couch cuddling Uruha under the chin, making sure the honey blonde purred at every touch. Takanori smiled at them and waved while he reached for his room and bed.  
He stripped out of his clothes and tucked himself in bed with his pajamas. Finally sleep hit him fast while he dreamed about Akira...  
The boy was being beaten up by an old man because he refused to serve him right. Akira was being slowly punched in the face and the stomach, making him fall on the ground. He spitted no blood, nothing came out of his body while the older man laughed at him. He gripped his hair and pulled it roughly up, making Akira face him, once the old man punched Akira one more time he finally left him on the floor, facing the cold ground.  
Takanori ran towards the damaged body, helping him stand up, but when Akira finally rose his head up Takanori jumped back, scared at what he saw.  
Akira's eyes were bleeding, almost like he was crying, but only red color came out of his eyes. It was terrifying..  
-Taka...-  
Akira spoke, making Takanori shiver at that. He didn't know Akira could talk..  
-Taka..help me...-  
He reached out a hand to Takanori, but the mangaka didn't know what to do. He was too scared to move now, his bloody teary face was all that the mangaka saw and was frightened by everything he saw.  
-Please..Taka...reach out for me..help me...fix me...Taka!!-  
   
***  
   
Takanori woke up, sweating like crazy while he panted for air in the middle of the night. That was one crazy dream he just had.  
He was so hot he couldn't even breathe. When his face turned around to look at the window if it was closed or not, he bumped into something.. or rather .. someone.  
Takanori couldn't believe it..next to him was a sleepy Akira, his eyes closed and body fully attached to his. His hand was on top of Takanori's chest and his leg twirled together with his own.  
This pose was...quite something.. he had to admit.  
And the fact that he awakened with a boner... make it even more.....special.  
What was his move now? He can't just get up and awake the cat. What if Akira starts jumping around the house and awakes Yuu and Uruha. He could never hear the end of it.  
So he decided to risk it.. he moved his other free hand and leaned it against his chest and then slowly, not wanting to awake Reita, he slipped it inside his pants. Ah...what a relief.. what the first thing Takanori thought when he reached for his hard member still blocked between the fabric of his boxers. He had to be happy to at least have this little relief.  
With slow movements he stroked himself, earning quiet moans and a pinky blush over his cheeks. This felt really dirty.. too dirty, but it couldn't be helped.  
Slowly again, he continued this motion and his hand moved faster over his shaft, while he bit his lips, not wanting to moan louder. What if he awoke Akira.. what if Akira was him... what if Akira was looking at him right now with those eyes and....  
Wait... what......?  
Takanori snapped his eyes and looked over at a sleepy Akira looking back at him. He hoped it was a dream, ‘please make it a dream’ was all that Takanori was begging for. Unfortunately for him...it was not...  
Akira was awake and... seemed like he was curious... too curious...  
-A..Aki Cat...I can..explain...-  
Before Takanori finished that sentence, Akira was already under the covers and between Takanori's pants. Oh this was bad.. really bad..  
-Please stop..don't..I can fix it myself...-  
His boxers were slowly removed and Takanori blushed even more when that pink wet tongue touched his hot member, making him shiver.  
Oh this was sooo good.  
-A..Aki....~  
He moaned while Akira moved all over his member, sucking it like a real cat, from top to bottom. Oh that tongue surely knew what it was doing, and Takanori was loving it. It was a sin.. it was pitiful abusing of the Cat below him like this.. but it felt really good right now. He couldn't say no anymore.  
-I can't.. believe I..am doing....this..oh Man...oh God..save my soul....-  
His hand moved fast on the others head and gripped his hair slowly, not wanting to hurt the other’s ears and not to pull too much, even if he was a doll and couldn't feel any pain he didn't want to damage him too much.  
-A..Aki...ah...Akir...a-  
Akira licked every inch of his member, biting slightly at the vein that popped up near the sole tip of his erect member, pinching the skin. Takanori couldn't hold it in anymore.. he needed to release and he needed it now. It was fast but he just needed it. It was so long since someone gave him a decent blow job.. even if it was a Doll. He didn't care anymore.  
-A..Ahhn...-  
He came inside of Akira's mouth that didn't understand what was happening, he rose up immediately, looking at his dirty hand and then at Takanori. The mangaka was on his back, panting heavy, still a mess of sweat and cum. Akira didn't understand what Takanori did there, but with a swift movement he licked the cum on his hand, making Takanori blush, when he reached for the other’s stomach Takanori stopped him, he didn't want Akira to lick him clean, he seriously didn't want that, but Akira pushed past his hands and licked all over his stomach, making Takanori blush.  
This was way too much for him...  
-Akira..s..stop...I will die..here on this bed if not...-  
Akira's ear popped up and looked at Takanori in shock at that. Did he just...understand what he said? He looked quite concerned about it. Takanori smiled and patted his head.  
-It's a saying..don't worry.. I won't die on you. Heh..please Akira... go to sleep now...-  
The Cat looked at the mangaka and nodded, going under the blankets, still observing Takanori with those cat eyes of his. Takanori fixed his boxers back and glanced one more time at Akira before kissing the tip of his nose and smiled.  
-Good night, Kitty....-  
Takanori fell into deep sleep, forcing his eyes to close, while hearing a slight 'good night, Taka' before sleep took over him.


	3. Talking Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhnn tireeed ;W; my eyes are bleeeding.. but I managed to actually finish this chapter hehehe~  
> I hope you like the update.  
> I can't do a single chapter with no Reituki action... why is that?  
> well I guess Reituki did take my soul so..it's normal ?XDD  
> please tell me what you think...there might be one or two more chapter to this story.. but of course with comments and kudos I might re consider this XDDDDDD  
> BLACK MAIL IT IS THEN  
> LOL!
> 
> joking xD if you like plz leave a comment. let me know <3 I will update my other fics soon too ~
> 
> for now Enjooooy ~

Takanori woke up late that morning, feeling a heavy sensation on his body making movements on top of him. He could swore Yuu was already at work...and it was impossible for the dark haired roommate to actually sleep on top of him. Uruha? Impossible... Akira was in his room and...  
Akira?  
Takanori snapped his eyes open and looked right in front of him, meeting a pair of dark orbs staring right back at him.  
Akira released a slight purr when Takanori panted heavy underneath him trying to move the cat off of him.  
-Aki...please...do you mind? I...need to get up...-  
His body tried to shake off Akira from him, but this only made the situation even worse, knocking Akira right in the middle of his legs. The cat now in between Takanori's legs stretched out, purring and mewling gently against the young mangaka's chest.  
Oh Takanori could feel it again. The aching pain in his pajamas that seemed to awaken again. And so did Akira. His eyes lazily moved from Takanori's face down to his pants and groped his crotch with his hand. The mangaka blushed at that feeling of his arousal again. Akira was horny again, just like last night.  
Oh.. last night was bliss... Akira gave him the blow job of a lifetime and he enjoyed it. He loved being serviced by this doll all too much. It was a Sin...  
Takanori felt shame fall all over him when realization hit him. He knew Akira was only doing what was in his programming and he didn't know any better, the fact that he abused him last night only meant that Takanori was just like any other master Akira had.  
He grabbed the cat's hand and moved him away before he could do anything else. Akira snapped his eyes and ears up, looking straight into his eyes, disappointment painted on his face.  
-N..no Akira... not anymore... yesterday was...a mistake....I won't do it again...-  
He said, voice slowly saddening. Akira looked over at his master Takanori, not knowing how to read his expression, removing himself fully from his master’s body and flinching when the younger one leaned his hand to Akira.  
His ears bowed down in sadness, and Takanori noticed it.  
-You.. you did a good job...-  
His cheeks turned pink with embarrassment when he admitted it, more to himself than to the cat, and looked over at Akira's ears snap up in satisfaction.  
-It's...I don't want to abuse you, Aki-Cat... I really don't. I don't want to be like your other owners....-  
His hand finally reached for Akira's chin, slowly caressing it, gently making Akira close his eyes and purr. Takanori was quite satisfied with that reaction. Akira trusted him again and that was a good thing. He moved his body slowly not to frighten the cat, hugging him gently.  
-Akira, I will treat you nicely from now on, so please, please just accept me as your master, ok?-  
The cat's eyes moved from his side to look at the door in the room, then at Takanori again.   
The younger mangaka could feel a slight change of temperature beside him and wondered how Akira got to change his body temperature. He was only a robot, yet he could have sworn Akira's body was hot now. Really hot.  
The mangaka found himself on his back again that morning, with a lust filled Akira on top of him. This was not going well. He felt his body heat again awakening his lower body part for the second time, and apparently not the last this day.  
-Uh...Aki-cat? ...what are...?-  
-ha.....-  
Akira opened his mouth to say something but only muffled sounds came out. He was sure Akira was about to say something.  
-You..need to get up...so do I .. I have a deadline in so little time and....-  
Akira leaned over on Takanori, licking his cheeks, purring softly against his warm pink skin.  
The mangaka found himself in a tight spot, or rather, with tight pajama pants right now, while the cat kept licking and nibbling at his neck and cheeks gently.  
His hands found their way around Akira's neck and reached out to fondle a little of that blonde, ruffled hair, sneaking and pinching at those fluffy ears the cat doll had on his head.  
Akira groaned at that sensation, his tail moving on its own and wrapping itself around Takanori's leg, slowly moving up and down his hip.  
It brushed over his crotch, making Takanori moan in delight. It was slowly tracing its way inside the elastic pajamas Takanori wore and slipped inside. The mangaka opened his eyes in shock when he felt something wrap around his shaft.  
Oh this was not good.  
-Akira...s..stop! Please stop...aahhn~  
He moaned, feeling the squeezing sensation around his shaft get even tighter as his hands pulled unconsciously on Akira's still messy hair. The cat groaned and rose up from Takanori's body, squeezing harder on the mangaka's member, making him cum in a second after that. Takanori couldn't control his body anymore, the tight feeling of the Cat doll was too much for him to handle, while Akira licked his lips sensually. When Takanori opened his mouth to say something, the cat assaulted his lips, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues melted together battling for dominance, making Takanori's mind go blank. He didn't know what was happening and why he was feeling like this. He needed to fight back and he had to do it now but the skilled tail and also talented tongue were driving him insane.  
-A...Ak...ha...nn...Cat...~  
His saliva was dripping over his chin while still fighting for dominance with the cat, hands squeezing tight around Akira's neck.  
The cat kept purring into the other’s mouth, making it hard for Takanori to say anything or even complain about it.  
-Taka...~  
Akira's mouth finally left Takanori's and licked its way down to his chin biting, nibbling and licking it. Takanori was already lost in his own little world to notice Akira actually called his name out, and he was way too far gone to realize the door was slowly opening.   
-Ah...Akira...nnnh...Aki....-  
His legs gently wrapped around Akira's waist and tightened the grip, making sure the cat's tail was still servicing his half-hard erection, slowly giving it life again.  
All of a sudden, a hissing sound was heard from the door. Akira snapped up immediately and snapped at the other cat that now entered the room. The mangaka breathed out, releasing his grip on the other’s waist and immediately sat up to look at a furious Uruha. This time it was far different than usual. Uruha was... seriously mad, but Akira wasn't joking either.  
-Uru...ha?-  
The honey blonde cat jumped on the bed immediately, scratching Akira's face, making the other blonde cat doll whimper in pain.  
-URUHA! BAD cat! Bad cat! Get out!-  
He jumped on the bed, immediately noticing Akira lean on the bed, holding his head with his hand. Uruha hissed at Takanori and ran out of the room, earning another hiss after the slapped against the wooden door of his bedroom.  
-Aki...Cat? Are you ok..?-  
Takanori leaned close to his cat, making sure he wasn't hurt, slowly moving his hands away from his face. Takanori froze immediately at the scene in front of him. Akira had the same expression he had in his dream, only this time he wasn't bleeding. Akira was making a sad face, almost crying. He couldn't of course, because he didn't have any liquid inside of his robotic body, but if he could, Takanori swore he would have cried.  
Why did Uruha act like that? Why did he suddenly attack Akira? What was he thinking? That Akira was attacking him? Making him uncomfortable?  
Well. It was a tight spot... if Uruha didn't interrupt them in that moment, things would have gone far more worse then what they should have been.  
Takanori was slowly losing his composure when it came to Akira.  
-Akira...please... look at me, Uruha will not hurt you anymore. He will be punished for that. Don't worry! I will tell Yuu about it...-  
He hugged his little pet and patted his head, tenderly moving over his ears and ruffled hair, earning pleasurable sounds from Akira. Takanori felt Akira's hands move lower and grasp his ass gently, making Takanori jump in surprise.  
-A..Akira...wait! I need to get dressed and you need to get that cute face checked. It's really scratched. Maybe I should take you to Kai and...-  
At that name Akira immediately let go of Takanori and jumped of the bed. He reached for the door before finally glancing one more time towards Takanori's confused face and went outside, leaving the mangaka even more confused.  
-I...what did I … do?-  
   
****  
   
Finally, the smaller mangaka decided to get dressed and go out of the house to deliver personally the script for the next volume. He had to meet with his editor that was running late, so Takanori decided to wait for him in the nearest coffee shop just to waste some time.   
He received a phone call from his editor, telling him he wouldn't come to the appointment because of work and so Takanori after ordering at least two coffees decided to order one more, just to cool off his anger.  
And he even dressed up for this. He had to go out of home and leave his cute Akira with that... Uruha cat...  
Ah...  
His cute Akira....  
Takanori twirled his spoon in the coffee cup a few times, thinking of how hot his body was when pressed against his own. It was a really nice feeling and he loved the fact that Akira was so comfortable with his own body.  
But it was wrong.. very wrong. He shouldn't abuse Akira's body and programming for his own needs.  
He felt utterly disgusted with himself. It's not like he can control Akira though. The cat acted on its own and that was making him quite on edge. He needed to be more careful, not to be left alone with the cat. At least not yet.   
The mangaka decided to get up after from his table and payed his bill quickly. He needed to make sure Uruha and Akira wouldn’t kill each other, so he hurried back home. Apparently Uruha was sleeping in Yuu's room, when Takanori peeked inside he saw the cat asleep on the bed, curled up in Yuu's shirt. Oh.. ok.  
This was a strange scenario, actually. He didn't see Akira though. Maybe the cat got scared and decided to hide in the bathroom, but he wasn't there either.  
Now where could that cat be? Takanori was worried. He hurried in his room but apparently he wasn't there either, after he checked under the bed and behind the small couch in his room, he heard some papers fall on the floor. His office?  
He opened the door of his small office, gently noticing Akira sitting on the floor, reading his scattered papers on the floor. Oh, he made a mess.. but what was mostly amusing was the fact that Akira was reading.. out loud...  
-He... run... ah..hea..d...-  
-Ahead...-  
Takanori spoke, making Akira jump in surprise. He was scared when he saw Takanori looking back at him and tried to hide behind the table.   
-Oh no.. no please, Aki...don't be scared... I...-  
Kai...  
-I..not taking you to Kai.. I only got scared where you were.... I didn't know you were here...-  
Akira peeked out from behind the table, looking a bit confused, but not scared. He tried his best to move but wasn't entirely sure if Takanori was honest.  
-Aki~ you spoke.. please.. speak more, you have such a cute voice...-  
And he did. Akira had the most masculine, deep voice he ever heard. It sounded really cute and he wanted to hear more. Akira finally reached out from the table and walked next to Takanori sitting on the floor, looking at his master, now with his ears down. Takanori rose his hand to pat the cat’s head, slowly earning sounds of pleasure from the cat.  
Akira purred, and from what Takanori could see, Akira was slightly blushing but hid it between the ruffled lock of blonde hair, now touching his nose.  
-Maybe you need a hair cut... change your hair up a bit ~  
Takanori moved his other hand to cup the cat’s face and raised it so the both of them were looking at each other. Akira's face had that glimpse of lust, just like Takanori had. Before this could escalate, the mangaka grabbed a book as fast as he could and shoved it in Akira's hands.  
-Please.. read me something. I want to hear that sexy voice of yours...-  
Why did he actually say that? Takanori didn't know it himself. He just wanted to hear Akira speak.  
The blonde cat opened a manga, what his master gave him, and started reading. At first slowly. Then with every next sentence he began faster and faster, until he was reading on his own and understanding the context.  
Takanori was amazed.  
-Wow...you can really read …. I mean..you never spoke before and now you read like you...-  
-...know how to talk?-  
Takanori froze. Did Akira just.. speak? With no reading? Did he just speak on his own? Was it true?  
-Ta...ka...I can....speak.... slowly....-  
He said between pause and the mangaka was quite confused with this information.  
-Please.... try.. to stand...-  
-Huh?-  
-Und...erstand....-  
-Akira.... you can really talk...-  
The cat didn't respond. He bowed his ears and looked away, looking quite ashamed of this statement. He didn't want to speak anymore and Takanori's patience was growing thin. He really wanted to know. When did Akira learn to read? With another owner? Did someone else teach him to speak? Why was he feeling so jealous all of a sudden? Was this normal?  
-W...who taught you...to read...?-  
-Huh?-  
Akira rose his head up, looking at Takanori. He didn't seem happy about the fact that Akira spoke and that made him even more sad. Akira tried to run away from the mangaka and retreat behind the table again, but this time it was Takanori that pinned down Akira on the floor.  
-No! Tell me! Who taught you how to speak?-  
Akira's eyes grew wider in shock and started hissing and mewling in fear. He struggled against Takanori's grip but he couldn't escape.  
-Stop talking! You disgust me!!  
-I'm sorry...!!-  
Akira spoke, making Takanori look at him in shock. Why was he apologizing?   
Disgusting sex depraved creature! Don't moan!  
-I beg your pardon master!!!!-  
Akira was screaming louder and louder and Takanori didn't know what was happening with his Cat Doll. Why was he acting like this?   
Shut up and take it like a good boy ~  
-F..Forgive mee!! PLEASE!!!-  
-Akira STOP!!!!-  
Takanori screamed and slapped the Cat doll to make him stop screaming. He managed to control the Cat that now laid on his back, looking rather confused at his master.   
-I'm sorry Aki... you just wouldn't stop! Please forgive me... are you ok?-  
He caressed the cat's chin, but not a single reaction came from his Cat doll. Takanori was afraid he broke him by accident.  
-I'm so sorry Akira... please.. please respond..I didn't hurt you right? Talk to me... I want to hear you speak.. you have a cute and sexy voice.. speak again...-  
His head leaned on Akira's shoulder, making the cat blink. He was confused at why his master just slapped him but at the same time happy he was showing so much emotions. His hands moved immediately and wrapped themselves around Takanori's waist, keeping him steady.  
-I want.. to understand... please Aki... tell me.. do you know how to talk? For real?-  
again no reply. Takanori didn't want to force the cat anymore so he gave up on any more questions, but after a few more pauses Akira spoke.  
-My master... didn't like.... my voice...-  
Takanori removed himself from the other’s shoulder and looked at him in the eyes, he could see the honest look the cat doll had and wanted to cry.   
Did Akira remember his past master? Is that why he was screaming and apologizing?  
-Why..not?-  
Akira didn't respond. He looked over at his master and didn't say a single word. Takanori didn't want to make Akira remember his masters... nor the reason they left him. He wanted Akira all for himself. He didn't care of any other person.  
-I … I don't care.. Akira.... you are mine now! I don't care of your past owners! You are my pet and mine only...-  
The Cat looked at Takanori with those round black eyes, quite confused and happy at the same time.   
-I don't want you to remember those old idiots.. I don't! Please.. Please! Look only at me... -  
His head bowed down on Akira's strong chest, tears slowly forming on the corner of his eyes. Akira gripped the other’s waist even more now, making their chests press even harder against each other.  
-Taka...-  
Takanori moved over the cat’s body and looked at Akira's sweet eyes, looking quite happy that the cat called him.  
-I don't want you to be Akira anymore...-  
The cat’s eyes grew wider now, looking rather confused with this sudden declaration.  
-I want you to have another name.. a name that only I can use...-  
Akira couldn't resist anymore. He smashed his lips hard against the other’s, twirling their tongues together, making Takanori moan into the sloppy kiss.  
His hands found their way to Takanori's hair, tugging it with force, provoking the mangaka to moan even louder inside Akira's mouth.  
The cat with skilled movements switched their positions and now Takanori was underneath him, looking a bit confused with this.  
-Er.... w..why am I...-  
-I want to please master...-  
His voice was cracking.. he couldn't contain himself anymore. The horny Akira that Takanori saw recently was in front of him again!  
-Ak....Kitty?-  
-Master....-  
-I...want to..-  
-I top..!-  
Takanori was taken aback. He couldn't actually respond to that because Akira was already assaulting his lips again. Wet, sloppy sounds could be heard as much as Takanori's hungry moans echoed in the room. Their hands searched for each other’s warmth, Akira licking every part of Takanori's body. His tongue travelled over his chest, raising his shirt, making the mangaka groan when he reached for his nipples. Sucking one and pinching the other, teasing his new lover underneath him. His master was making the most lewd sounds ever and he loved it.  
He bit one of his nipples, squeezing it tight between his teeth, Takanori moaning loud and gripping his shoulder digging his nails into the soft, so real, flesh of the doll.  
The cat's tail once again travelled lower to the others’ pants and infiltrated inside. The mangaka thought he was going to masturbate him again, moving his tail on his shaft but he was totally wrong. The cat's tail moved over his soft ass and trailed its way between his butt cheek, pressing gently against his tight passage.  
-A..Ak...wha....?-  
Nothing could come out of this mouth other then a muffled scream, because Akira shoved his tail inside the other’s entrance with no warning nor preparation. Takanori grabbed the others shoulder pressing his forehead against his shoulders in pain.  
-S..stop..ah..Aki...it.........hurts.. please....-  
Akira didn't move his tail. Not until Takanori felt comfortable about it. He retreated it immediately and lured it towards Takanori's mouth, the mangaka automatically licking the tip, knowing what he wanted.   
He wasn't willing to give in to this torture, but it was already too late to retreat and he needed a release fast. Akira wasn't making it easier either.  
When the tail was finally soaked from Takanori's saliva, he decided to try again and plunged it inside the other’s tight ring of muscles, making his way deep inside his master’s anal opening. Takanori hissed in pain, making it hard for the Cat to move, since he was squeezing rather hard on him, but after a few pauses and breathing he finally was able to move.  
-Taka...-  
-A...Aki...-  
Takanori closed his eyes, feeling a warm feeling growing inside of him, making his back arch from all the warm sensations he was feeling at the moment.  
-It... it feels...strange.. Aki.... I.... i'm...-  
-Master.. it's my...ngg... duty to...please you....-  
-I want us both to feel it.. Aki....!! Do you feel it?-  
Akira didn't answer, he just shoved his tail deep inside his master’s entrance, earning pleasurable sounds from the other. This was enough for him. Making his master feel good like this was the only thing that mattered.  
-I am ok...master...-  
Came the reply from the cat after a few more thrusts inside of him, Takanori clutching his legs around the other’s waist. He was way too close now and only a few more thrusts would be the end of him.  
-I... I'm... ..nhh...~ can't... please... Aki...-  
Tears again started falling over Takanori's cheeks, this time out of pleasure while Akira kept slamming and violating that small entrance that was so willingly swallowing him up at the moment.   
Aare...you...feeling it master? Am I a good...boy?-  
Takanori couldn't understand what Akira was saying and why.. he nodded leaving space only to sloppy wet sounds and growls of pleasure escaping his mouth while he released all over his chest and floor. Akira kept trusting inside of him until Takanori was fully spent and lying on the floor, mouth open, with no air to breathe. It was really mind blowing. He forgot the last time he was laid like this and he didn't complain that the cat's tail was the one that was fucking him. It was amazing. Just perfect...  
Akira didn't show any type of emotion in that moment, but when Takanori opened his mouth to say something, Akira immediately shut him up with his mouth, kissing him passionately.  
They moaned into each other’s mouths for a few minutes, letting their pleasure sink in because of all the adrenaline rush from earlier, and then finally deciding to release each other.   
-Aki.... it was...-  
-...Bliss...-  
Akira finished his sentence, licking the other’s cheek gently, Takanori blushing at that....-  
-Master?-  
-Nnh?-  
-What is.. my name?-  
The mangaka was taken aback at this question, but didn't hesitate to look at his little cat and smile back at him, then Akira looked like he was going to get depressed again.  
His hand reached for the other’s chin and slowly rubbed it gently, making Akira purr.  
-I will call you... Reita~  
-Thank you, Ruki~  
-Huh-  
Takanori was confused by this. How did he know?  
-Ruki is your name?-  
-How did you....-  
-You write those pretty pictures? It says Ruki-sama on the cover. You are Ruki-Sama?-  
Takanori smiled, making Akira smile back at him, realizing he didn't say anything to cause his master’s happiness.  
-Yes..you can call me Ruki~ Rey-chan~  
Once again, Akira jumped on Takanori, smashing their lips together, licking them all over before looking at his master and smiling.  
-Rey-chan~ is Ruki-sama's Cat ~ neeh...Ruki-Samaaa?-  
Takanori couldn't contain his stiff grin and smiled, laughing out loud, making Akira look at him with a confused gaze.  
-Yes.-.. yey... Rey-chan is..Ruki-sama's cat..if you want...-  
-Master...-  
They snuggled next to each other, still on the cold floor, relaxing after such a heated session, not moving a muscle from exhaustion, at least Ruki.  
-Yes...yes I do~ I want to be my master’s.. only cat~  
He closed his eyes, Takanori patting his head and rubbing his ears gently, closing his eyes, swept away to sleep land once again besides Akira.


	4. Fix me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liiike iiiiiiiit :'DD!  
> I wanted to make a gift and give this fic to Kassidy and Tawny...from Twitter XDDD I really did have fun writing it lol  
> i hope you have fun reading it cuties >D LOL!  
> there will be one more final chapter tho 8)) and maybe an epilogue to finish it up.   
> im sorry I don't do this fic longer and more stuff in. but you never know. I might do some chapters one shot type of fic and add it to this collection.   
> idk xDD im gonna finish it up soon tho <3  
> hope you enjoyed it !!!!! x)

-A voice chip?-  
Takanori looked over at Yuu, finishing up his breakfast while Yuu was too busy reading his work project and talking out loud. Apparently ever since Takanori told Yuu, Akira, or rather Reita could talk, the dark haired roommate couldn't stop researching about it.  
He needed to find out how Reita was able to do that. The dolls didn't actually have a chip to make them talk, some maybe were able to, but only if their masters required them to do that. But Reita never spoke… nor did Uruha.  
He was a little bothered by this fact. He needed to find out how to make his honey blonde pet talk as well. He needed to teach him, this project is all about learning how to use the cat doll properly and if there was a slight change of making the cat doll speak, it would be a bonus to the project.  
-I am certain Akira has a voice chip!!-  
Yuu looked over at Takanori and Reita hissed at him, since he was sitting on the floor, hugging Ruki's foot, still clinging on him for support.  
-Reita! His name is Reita, Yuu. Remember that!-  
-Sorry...I keep forgetting that!! But I'm positive it has to do with a chip! Maybe...mmh...-  
His hand found its way to his chin, stroking it gently, trying to think straight. He had to come up with a solution. An answer or a method to find out what is actually the cause of this.  
-Maybe if I open him up and check...-  
-Hsss....!!-  
Reita stood up, facing Yuu aggravated and mad, but Uruha jumped down from the couch he was lazily displayed on and hissed at Reita, telling him to back off.  
-Yuu, you will not open up Reita! I don't want you to touch him. Maybe the glitch is in Uruha! Ever thought of that?-  
Uruha's ears flopped down, defeated at that statement as Takanori patted Reita's head like he was a good boy. Reita purred at the touch while Uruha nuzzled back to Yuu, searching comfort.  
-Don't you dare say things like that to Uruha. He is a doll~ a precious doll! And not some sort of...glitch I picked up for free...-  
-Not everything that shines is gold, you know...-  
Takanori's voice was sharper now and it had that hint of challenge in it. He knew what Yuu meant with that. He surely wasn't happy with the fact that he got a brand new cat doll that wasn't as perfect as his own, broken, old doll, being more functional.  
-Don't go there with me Takanori! I own a doll because of me. You took yours because you saw him by accident. You never wanted one in the first place..-  
-Hey, it's you throwing words around. I just respond. Now don't you dare touch Reita. I need to go check something at the editor... if I see only one loose screw on him, I swear..there will be consequences...-  
His voice was sharp, and he meant every word he said. He didn't want anybody touching his doll. Reita was his now and only he could see what was wrong with him or decide to open him up.   
Takanori grabbed his bowl of cereal, now empty, and put it inside the sink before grabbing his jacket.  
He patted Reita one last time before telling him he will be right back and saluted the other two left in the room.  
Once Takanori was gone, Yuu stayed alone with Uruha and Reita, the blonde cat now leaving the living room only to go inside Takanori's room to sleep a bit. Yuu was still silent at that statement Takanori had said.  
So he couldn't touch him, was it? There will be consequences, eh?  
This could be actually obeyed. He didn't have anything against it. He did tell him not to touch him... but not anybody else.. and he had the perfect person for that.

 

****

 

Takanori just finished the editing for the manga and he was thrilled about his new project. It was all going so well and the company loved his new project and ideas. He just made a great deal for a new anime he would promote next year, and all he had to do is give the approval for it and they could start working on it right away. He signed the contract, reading it carefully and adding a few things to the list he wanted to point out. The director of the company agreed on it and decided to make him supervisor of the project.  
Takanori was in heaven. He literally had everything he wanted. His job was finally paying off, his beautiful cat was waiting for him at home. Uruha and Reita finally stopped arguing so much...the only real problem was Yuu. His job would eventually get in the way of their relationship because he was way too obsessed with the whole doll project.  
Well..maybe both of them were acting a bit unreasonable lately, he needed to apologize to him so they wouldn’t argue again.  
And if Yuu really wanted to check Reita up, maybe he could give it a shot. With Reita's approval of course.  
He was walking past a patisserie and saw some cupcakes that both of them loved so much, so he decided to go in and buy them. He wasn't sure if Reita could actually eat. He never did touch food. Just liquids from time to time.  
Takanori got the treats for him and Yuu and hurried back home. Yuu would be so pleased to see these cupcakes and he will surely be happy for him and his new job project.

***

-I am baaack~ Reita! I'm hooome-  
He yelled, opening the door and walking in the living room, cupcakes still in hand when he saw Uruha sitting on the chair, shaking a bit. He wasn't sure why the cat was acting like that. It was not a normal behavior. Not for Uruha at least.  
-What's with you?-  
He completely forgot Uruha couldn't talk and didn't quite expect an explanation, but when the honey blonde shifted his gaze to his room, everything was clear.  
-W...where is Reita? Yuu? Where are you?-  
Takanori walked fast inside the room, only to see two girls standing in front of the door.  
-W..who are you?-  
They seemed familiar though. He couldn't actually put his finger on it, but he knew they had met before.  
-Master is only doing his job, please stand aside...-  
-Master?-  
Then it finally hit him. Those were the dolls from Kai's shop... the shop where Reita was....  
-G...g..get out of the way! BOTH OF YOU!-  
He rushed over to the door and pushed them aside, making them both fall on the ground, slamming the door open. He saw Kai and Yuu stand beside his bed, Reita laying there, tied up, hands cuffed at the edges of the bed. It was a scene he did not want to come home to. The cupcakes in his hands fell on the floor, still in shock at what he was seeing.  
-Ah...you came early...sorry about this. But you never did say Kai couldn't take a peek at him, besides... Reita..is his doll right?-  
-Reita?-  
Kai asked, raising his eyebrow up, looking at a very shocked Takanori now.  
-Master!!! we couldn't stop him, forgive us!!-  
-He was too strong..he only pushed us down... and he dirtied master's dress...-  
One of them showed Kai the dress she was wearing, a maid lolita dress with white lace around the edges. The other one was dressed more formally, but also a really cute lollita, green dress longer than the maid one that kept her knees covered. She had a corset with a lot of small decorations on it, looking quite baroque.  
-It's ok girls! No need to worry. As long as you are not hurt...-  
-H..hurt?-  
Ruki's voice could be heard now as a gentle whisper. Yuu noticed that Takanori was completely out of it and knew what was coming. His plan wasn't going as it should have.  
-I can explain Taka...-  
-Y-...you sick fuck!!!-  
Takanori rushed over the bed and grabbed Yuu by the neck, pushing him on the bed, almost choking him, Kai interrupted him before he could actually do anything.  
-Get..off ..!! Stop it, Takanori.. be reasonable!-  
-I can't...how could you!! I told you not to touch him! I told you I would get you! How could you do this to me?!? I thought we were friends...!-  
-T..Takanori, listen!-  
Kai grabbed Takanori by the shoulder and roughly pushed him off of Yuu, making him fall on the floor. The two girls moved over to Takanori, holding his hands tight so he couldn't move. The two girls were quite strong. He had to admit that.  
-You caught us off guard before...we will not be gentle to you this time.-  
-H..huh?-  
-Listen...Taka..I didn't call Kai here only for the voice chip...something happened to Reita ….-  
-What did you do?-  
-He was struggling so much.. we didn't know what was happening. I called Kai to come over and check on him, but Reita started screaming and hissing at him. We tied him to cool him down. But when we managed to do that he was already.... well...-  
-Well?!!?-  
Yuu moved away from the bed, showing the full display to Takanori who couldn't mutter a single word. Reita was on the bed, chest bare naked, tail removed from his body and his chest was opened, wires sticking out of it, revealing how he was built inside. Reita's eyes were still half open while he laid there on the bed, tied up like some sort of weird ritual was performed on him. He couldn't believe his beautiful Reita was in that state.   
-What...did you do..?-  
-He only collapsed on the bed...we don't know what happened. Kai tried to fix him but...-  
-But..?-  
-He...won't wake up... Taka...I’m sorry.... I think he..is an old model... he can't ….function anymore...-  
-No...! Reita..is ..not old...-  
His body was crumbling.  
-Reita...is NOT OLD!!!-  
His body was shaking and the two girls didn't know what to do. They made him stand up and sit down on the chair, trying to calm him down.   
-Masteeer! His heart is racing...-  
-I think he isn't feeling well! Master, what do we do?-  
The two dolls seemed quite normal in their expressions because they didn't know how to act stressed or afraid, but their voices seemed quite afraid of the consequences this could cause the human.  
-Takanori! Calm down! Please!! Calm down. I will fix this....-  
Kai reached Takanori on the chair, trying to calm him down but the mangaka didn't even react to what the dark haired was saying.  
His eyes shifted over to Reita, still on the bed, his eyes half opened. He was so beautiful. His pale skin was flawless on the mattress and his body, without all those wires sticking out of his body.  
-Yuu?-  
Kai looked over at the dark haired, now standing on the edge of the bed, looking at Reita's body. He turned over and noticed Kai's intense gaze.  
-Take Takanori to the living room. I will try to fix Reita... is that ok, Taka?-  
It was the first time Kai actually spoke to him in a gentle tone. Or the first time he actually gave him a nickname.   
Yuu brought Takanori to the living room, once the two dolls let go of him and helped their master fix Reita.  
They closed the door behind them and sat on the chairs, waiting for Kai to work his magic.  
Takanori kept quiet, not actually speaking to Yuu right now because of all the shock and anger he had built inside of him. He was pissed because of this situation, of the fact Yuu did what he did. And to think he was his so called friend.  
Finally the silence was broken with Yuu speaking out loud, making Takanori flinch at that.  
-I’m sorry... you know I didn't mean any harm...I just wanted Kai to fix Uruha... it's all part of my project and...-  
-Reita is not part of your project....-  
-I know that...but please listen to me...-  
-No! Why should I?-  
Takanori's eyes switched over to Yuu who was a bit scared from his friend’s reaction. They never argued before. Or at least not so much, and he could never understand that they would actually argue over a doll... a metal piece of toy....  
-That is your problem, Yuu!! You never listen to me. I told you not to, yet you disobeyed me... you wanted to test him...-  
-How was I supposed to know Reita didn't like Kai?! You never mentioned it...-  
-I...-  
-No!!-  
This time it was Yuu that raised his voice, Takanori shifting in his seat. Yuu seemed quite pissed with this situation he was in right now.  
-You never tell me! You didn't even tell me about Reita until you brought him home! You didn't tell me anything about him. I can't read your mind, you asshole!!-  
-Fuck you!!-  
Takanori stood up almost immediately and grabbed Yuu's shirt, pulling him up from his seat. His eyes were sparkling from rage and his fist was ready to hit Yuu in the face.  
-How the fuck am I supposed to talk to a workaholic like you?! You never listen!! And besides, I can't just run around the house yelling that I got fucked by my cat doll.....-  
He froze. He didn't even realize what he just said until the moment he uttered those words out loud.  
It was embarrassing and his cheeks turned bright red as Yuu looked over at Takanori with curious eyes.  
-You.... got fucked by Reita?-  
-S..shut up!!-  
-Taka..-  
-I don't want to talk about it!!!!-  
-Sooo~ my prediction was right?-  
Kai's voice echoed in the room, Takanori and Yuu turning around to see him fixing his gloves he had in his small bag he carried around for work.  
-It's not what you think...-  
-Don't be ashamed, Takanori. Reita was programmed to be the perfect boyfriend. Of course you fell for him. He is built for that...-  
-N...no...-  
-Well..I don't care about the details...or your love problems... but I think I know what happened to Reita...-  
Takanori's eyes suddenly flew open. He walked past Yuu and came face to face with Kai, looking like a lost puppy.  
-What happened? tell me!-  
-Apparently his batteries are drained ...-  
-H....huh?-  
Yuu slapped his face and looked over at the window, not wanting to actually say anything and Kai was still observing Takanori's stupid expression.  
-Don't tell me you didn't recharge him after sex...?-  
-....H..huuuuh?!?-  
-Of course you didn't...-  
Now it was Kai's time to roll his eyes and Yuu couldn't stop a muffled laugh. Takanori really didn't know anything about dolls, did he?  
-C..charge? H..how do ?-  
-I didn't check it immediately because Reita.. is an old model and can break easily.. but when I saw the emergency battery was drained too... I had the feeling Takanori did something... you really did have a great time to drain both batteries.-  
-I...I....-  
Takanori's face was red as a tomato, he couldn't utter a single word, he was shocked that both Yuu and Kai found out about it. The two dolls came in the living room, looking quite amused.  
-Masteer ~ don't be mean!! You’ve drained out batteries too!!-  
-You always drain us both at the same time...-  
Kai's face turned from his usual calm and composed persona to a more than embarrassed teen. He couldn't believe his two dolls just betrayed him.  
-Shush you...both!! We are not talking about me!!!-  
-Masteer~  
-Are we gonna go now? Reita is fixed...we want to...hehe..recharge...-  
-Kai...-  
The dark haired turned around to Takanori's voice, slowly feeling the growing question inside the smaller mangaka's throat.  
-I wanted to ask you something about Reita...-  
-If you want to know how to recharge him, you can also ask Yuu. He knows it too...-  
-No---it's not that. Yuu, do you mind making some coffee?-  
The dark haired roommate agreed and immediately went to mix the coffee seeds into the blender.  
Kai joined Takanori on the couch and waited patiently for the smaller one to speak.  
-It's about Reita, isn’t it?-  
-You said you created Reita?-  
-...Yes...-  
-Did you also...teach him how to talk?-  
Kai didn't answer to this question, instead looked over at the two dolls standing on the door of the bedroom, looking quite sad.  
He sighed.  
-Well..yes. I wanted a doll that can speak..like you see... my two favorite dolls can speak too-  
-That means... you wanted to keep Reita to yourself?-  
-I never said that-  
-Yes you did.. well....not directly...-  
His eyes grew wider as Takanori kept his stare on him, now fully convinced at this statement. He would never teach another doll how to speak if he only planned on selling him.  
He didn't teach Uruha. Nor did he tell Yuu how to make him speak.  
-You loved him...didn't you?-  
-It was a long time ago... I don't know what I was feeling....-  
-You are good at lying, aren’t you?-  
-Here is your coffee...-  
Yuu interrupted them by bringing them coffee on the small table next to the couch. Kai looked at Yuu and then at Takanori.   
-Thank you.-  
-I want you to be honest with me..! Why did you give him to me when you loved him..?-  
-I don't know...what I felt back then...I just don't.... I created him according to my perfect boyfriend image. I thought... wow...he looks hot. I can be with him. he looks amazing...and I did mean it... but...-  
He stopped, words catching in his throat....the smaller mangaka trying to understand why he stopped. Now even Yuu was curious, he sat on the floor, sipping his coffee and listened carefully. Uruha joined his master and leaned his head on his lap, curling in a ball, purring while Yuu's hand found its way to his hair, caressing it gently.  
-Customers...saw him.. he was stunning... simply perfect... and ...well..work was going pretty bad so...-  
-So you sold him out?-  
-Of course not!!! I didn't want to.. until I was actually forced by my manager. I used to work for another company back then...and I had a contract. What wealthy customers want... Kai gives.. so when I told them I didn't want to give Reita.. or rather Akira... back then...-  
Uruha raised his head up at the mention of that name and Yuu looked quite concerned. Uruha didn't like Akira that much..and when he wakes up.. it's going to be hell once again. He grabbed the honey blonde doll and hugged him tightly, making Uruha's eyes open wide. The doll didn't understand much, but he slowly purred into his master’s embrace and leaned closer to his shoulder, purring into his ear. Yuu blushed at that. It was so arousing to have his honey blonde kitty so affectionate. He never did that. Only with Takanori he was protective.  
-My manager told me to give Reita a try. Nothing will happen he said. I will get him back...-  
-Did you?-  
-By get him back... you mean got back a broken doll, heartbroken and wrecked? Yes.. Akira was heartbroken... I made a doll so full of emotions that was actually hurt by me. A filthy human....-  
Takanori couldn't actually process this. Akira was really in love with Kai? So... why did he show so many emotions towards him? Was...Takanori only a replacement?  
His heart skipped a beat at that and looked away, tears almost forming at the corner of his eyes.  
-I tried to reinstall the software... but Reita kept... glitching the system. It's like he had a conscious of his own... he...broke down so.. we had to shut him for good... until another customer saw him...and another.. .and another.... we had to reopen him to see how to fix him... by the time Reita was broken completely...I stopped working at the company and opened up my own shop... I took Reita with me... I decided to keep him down... not letting anybody ever see him again. Until you actually came down...-  
-Why..?-  
Kai rose his eyebrow up, looking confused at the question.  
-Why did you give him to me so easily?-  
-I..don't know... maybe.... I wanted Akira to be happy?-  
Yuu and Takanori switched gazes and then over at Kai again.  
-You..seemed quite interested in him...and Akira seemed interested in you....I tried my luck... I really did...and I think I wasn't wrong... Akira... no! Reita... formed strong feelings for you...-  
-How do you.. know I am not just a replacement...? How do you know he loves me?-  
-Because... he would never stay so long with a person and assault him sexually if he himself didn't want to... Reita grew affectionate of you. That's why I’m letting you keep him...-  
Takanori's heart grew larger and larger at that statement. Reita is going to be fine.. and not only that. He is going to be his again. and nobody's else’s...-  
-What about Uruha? You know they can't stand each other ,Taka..-  
-Oh right...I already took notice of that... you must have forgotten to use the software update CD I got you. You need to install the character of the cat into the system so he can switch to a more 'home type' of cat...-  
-Oh.... right, I have it somewhere in my room...-  
-Y...you knew how to solve it?? And didn't?-  
-Aa...it slipped my mind....-  
The small mangaka was trying not to kill his roommate just because of his idiocy, while Kai was laughing silently at this situation. The two dolls came and hugged him from behind gently, Kai rising his head to mean their eyes.  
-Master! Reita will be fully charged till late at night! I think it's time to go! He needs to rest...-  
-I think Takanori-sama and Yuu-sama need to rest too...-  
He agreed and sipped the rest of his coffee quickly before looking at Takanori.  
-Take care of him, will you?-  
-Yes..I will.  
-Good! Because if not, I will come back and take him. Even if I have to keep him locked in the basement!-  
-I will not! Don't worry! Reita is in my care now...-  
Kai smiled back and whispered a 'thank you' gently before referring to his dolls.  
-Kassidy... Tawny! Let's go! It's time to..mmh.. charge your batteries...-  
The two girls giggled and smiled at each other, running towards their master, gently grabbing each one hand and walking outside of the house. Yuu and Takanori stayed inside quietly without speaking, only silence embracing them.  
-Well..-  
Yuu finally spoke, Takanori jumping at that.  
-I’m gonna fix Uruha in my room. I think Reita needs you now. Go check on him!-  
-Yes...thank you, Yuu...-  
The black haired smiled gently and took Uruha to his room to update his server. Takanori went inside his own room and looked over at Reita sleeping on his bed. He was so happy that Reita will finally wake up and see his gentle smile, his cute eyes looking at him and that perverted character that he got so hooked up to.  
He leaned against the bed, sitting on the chair next to him, resting his forehead on the blankets. He was so happy but at the same time tired. He feel asleep immediately on the bed. 

He dreamed of Reita.. his smile... he was looking like a small kitty purring in his lap, licking his lips sensually. Reita was adorable and his yellow locks fell all over his eyes and forehead.  
-You need a haircut...-  
Said Takanori and Reita giggled, nodding gently. His Reita was back... his sweet, gentle, loving Reita was back to smile at him.. and nothing will ever get him away...  
He heard a thud and opened his eyes immediately. He knew that it wasn't in his dream but didn't know where the sound came from. Then he heard whispers and gentle moans over the wall.  
Wasn't it coming from Yuu's room?  
Oh.  
Oooh...  
He blushed at the idea of Yuu and Uruha doing..the same things he did with Reita... but didn't judge him.  
If that was the issue... he was the first to blame...  
Takanori wanted to rest again but he noticed something tapping on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Reita's tail moving and tapping his shoulder. was it a dream? Was he still dreaming? He raised his head up and saw Reita's blue eyes staring back at him with a gentle smile on his face.  
-Masteer...~  
He whispered gently, making Takanori blush and smile back.  
-...Welcome back... my kitty!-

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo?! LOL I wanted to write Ruki and Aoi kitties instead I made the 'Seme's cats HAHAHAHA >D! YES!  
> YES... URUHA WILL BE SEME  
> Uhuhuhu and Reita too...  
> oh...before we actually have any double thought about it... I ship only Aoi/Uruha/Aoi and Reita/Ruki.. so... Idk but there will surely NOT be Uruha/Ruki in this fic. some interactions.. some scenes WILL happen but.. don't get your hopes up..  
> I can't..write UruRuki.. sorry..  
> so if you read only for this couple.. please just don't get disappointed in the end.  
> oh...I got this idea from one of my FAV manga authors ;W; Mishima Kazuhiko  
> Ahahaha I loved all the manga's and still love them to no end... it usually represents a grow up/working man UKE to a student/younger relationship. oh damn love it xD totally different from the others stories ahahaha!  
> I hope you actually liked the story!  
> there will be other stories since I am making a series out of this. in the other chapters there might be Aoi Kitty and Ruki Kitty... idk.. I just wanted to change the Uke/Seme Kitty role LOL XD Please wait for the next chapter hahaha  
> it will be fun to see Ruki 'dominate' Reita.. ahahaha


End file.
